An Unlikely Lover
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: Laxus breaks some news to Mirajane. Fairy Tail, Miraxus. It's my first FT fic ]


Helloh friends =] it's been a very long while since I've been on this site, since I'm so busy on wattpad. I apologize for any absences. Did I mention this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic on this site? Yeah, it is. I have a Gruvia fic on wattpad and I'm working on a Jerza fic right now. If you want to read that too, PM me. Yes, I ship Miraxus. I'm not really that good with Laxus's character though… No hate please. Thanks guys! Please enjoy and leave a review =]

**An Unlikely Lover**

Mirajane was looking through the photo albums of fairy tail, with Laxus quietly watching her from behind. She flipped through some more pages. The silence was absolutely unbearable and, well…awkward. Only when Laxus cleared his throat did Mira notice him there. "Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Mira kept her composure, and remembered to be polite. "It's no big deal," Laxus said. Mira put away the photo albums before going over to talk to him. "How can I help you?" she asked. "Are you aware of what Ever and Elfman have been doing?" Laxus questioned. He jumped straight into it. "Well…no. Not really. I like to give him his freedom," Mira said. "It's supposed to be a secret," Laxus muttered, "but Ever wouldn't shut up and it was starting to get out of hand."

"You're starting to scare me, Laxus. Has my brother been doing anything to harm her?" Mira asked. "Not really, but it's disturbing me," Laxus answered. "Sit down," Mira commanded. Laxus did as he was told without protesting. "On a scale of 1-10, how bad is it?" she asked him. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "I think you're taking this a bit too seriously," he said. Mira was pacing back and forth. "If my brother is harming you," she said, "he will be punished in the worst way."

"He isn't harming me. It's hard to explain," he said. "Just tell me what it is!" she exclaimed, starting to get impatient. "Calm down She-devil," Laxus grunted, "Ever only told me this because she wanted to tell someone, and she didn't trust anyone else with it. Basically, Elfman and Ever are going out." Mira stopped pacing. She stood there, frozen. "I now understand what you meant…" she whispered. There was another awkward silence. "Still," she continued, "I can't believe Evergreen trusted _you_ with that secret. She has terrible judgment."

Laxus began to laugh. "You always say what you think, Mirajane. One day, your honest opinions with kill you," he chuckled. "I never thought of it that way…" Mira said. "Let's say that a powerful mage is holding you captive. He's about to let you go and you say something like… 'Pardon me, but your breath reeks of onions.'" Laxus demonstrated. It made Mira laugh this time. "That's true, yes. It's my turn now," she said, "I think you have the tendency to not care about certain things, and that will kill you. If you give _Porlyusica that sort of treatment, she will punish you for sure. Maybe with a mop even." _

_Not once did the smile come off Mira's face. "It's a very unlikely couple, Evergreen and my brother," she said. "You know who else is unlikely?" her male companion muttered to himself. "No; who?" she asked. Laxus could feel the heat as his face turned pink. "I didn't say anything," he denied. Mira looked at him with a serious look. "Alright. I believe you, but if you're lying…" she playfully challenged. "Yeah," Laxus said, "Don't tell Ever I told you." Mira got out the photo albums. "It'll be between the two of us," she said. _

_Laxus didn't answer back, nor did he move. He just stood there. Mira waved a hand in front of his face, which woke him up. "Hm? You want something?" he asked her. "Yes, Laxus. I'm waiting for you to agree with me!" Mira exclaimed. "What? I can't hear you!" Laxus yelled. Annoyed, Mira pulled off his headphones. "You really need to stop acting like a child. Say, you always have these on. How can you even hear us when there __isn't __anything playing?" she asked. "What do you listen to?"  
_

_Laxus changed it to his favorite track as Mira put them on. "Classic Rock, is it? You're like Elfman," she said as she gave them back. She patted him on the head twice. "You're one of the only people in the guild who doesn't use pounds of hair gel." Her eyes looked like those of a cat as she petted Laxus. "I am not a puppy, Mira," Laxus scolded._

_"Please stop. You're embarrassing me! Come on Mirajane!" _

_"It's better than riding a train, now isn't it?"_

_"…No comment…"_

_"Now, there's a good Laxus!"_


End file.
